


Change

by Cour104



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco helps fellow Slytherins understand that they are not evil and it's not their fault Voldemort was controlling them. He has flashbacks of the war during his 8th year at Hogwarts and bonds with an unlikely friend, Hermione. The work ends when Draco spends Christmas with the golden trio, ending the day with a Drarry kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epic_Fangirlness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Fangirlness/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Carly! I hope you enjoy this. I know I strayed a bit from the original purpose you had in mind, but I think I like what happens.

My parents, they told me not to. They told me I would be shunned, that no one would understand. But I didn’t care. I couldn’t spend another day with them, alone in the manner. I couldn’t stand to watch them as they hid in shame, blocking out the outside world. I had to go back. Back to Hogwarts. I had to finish what I had started.

I stood on the platform and for the first time, was completely alone. My friends, those that remained, had either finished their schooling last year or decided not to come back. I stood awkwardly, hugging my jacket close. Although it was only September, it felt as though it was mid-December. I shivered, isolated, and watched those around me.

The first years were excited. Glee lit up their innocent faces as they tugged at their parents arms. They droned on and on about which house they wanted to be in. They were unknowing. Unknowing of what had happened the year before. Of the torture. Of the loss. Of the scars written across the hearts of those standing on the platform around them.

The second years weren’t so lucky. They stood petrified as the memory of the past year ran through their minds. As they remembered what was afflicted upon them and what those older than them were forced to do.

Everyone older looked ready. Ready to face the ghosts and embrace the change. They knew it would be different, but they also knew there was no going back. They clenched their fists, anxiety coursing through their veins. A few shed tears as they remembered classmates who would be unable to join them this year. 

I looked over at a second year Ravenclaw. I could tell she was attempting to be brave as her parents kissed her goodbye. But the moment they turned and began to walk away her barriers collapsed and she began to cry. I made my way over to her.

‘’Hey, there’s no reason to be afraid,’’ I comforted, ‘’McGonagall is headmaster this year, she won’t let any bad guys into the school.’’

But the girl squealed as she took in my green and silver tie. She began to cry harder until I walked away. I let out a groan of frustration, pulling off my tie and tossing it onto the ground. Why should your house define you? Why are the Slytherin’s seen as evil, even when they’re trying to help? Why are their failures cheered and their success frowned upon? Why should my parents choices affect me? Why should their mistakes define who I am?

I let those thoughts continue as I boarded the train. I sat in my usual seat and the seats around me remained empty. I had hoped that someone, anyone, would have sat near me. But it was foolish to hope, childish even. I was a Slytherin. A Malfoy. And everyone knew it. No one dared come near me. I couldn’t blame them, they were only listening to what society was telling them.

When we arrived at the school, after what had seemed like an eternity, I, like many others who had fought in the battle, stared in awe at the Thestrals. They were alluring, drawing us forward. We took small steps, almost cautious. Some held out their arms as if to pet the creatures, while others shivered and turned away. The first years stared at us, in confusion, until Hagrid gathered them up, leading them to the boats. As everyone else began to shake off the Thestrals incantations and board the carriages, I remained where I was, transfixed. I thought about what a shame it was that in order to see beauty, you must first gaze upon pain.

I snapped out of my thoughts as a third year Hufflepuff ran into me on her way to meet up with her friends. She looked up at me, fear in her eyes. I stuck out my hand and she flinched. I held it out for her, offering to help her up, but all she did was gawk at me. Finally realizing that she’d rather stay on the ground for the rest of the year than touch my hand I let it fall, turning away in disappointment. 

I entered a carriage filled with younger Slytherin’s. Even they seemed scared, but for once, not of me. They sat, fidgeting with their robes, casting fearful glances up at Hogwarts.

‘’Hey, there’s no need to be afraid anymore. You-Know-Who is dead. No one can control you anymore or force you to do anything you don’t want to. McGonagall won’t let that happen.’’

But they shook their heads.

‘’We-we know that,’’ spoke a timid girl, unable to make eye contact with anyone but her older sister. ‘’It’s the other houses we’re worried about. They, they hate us. No one’s going to be friends with me, they all called me evil. They said I was… was a Death Eater.’’ She began to cry and her sister pulled her closer to her. ‘’I-I didn’t want to come back, but my father said that I had to. He said that I did nothing wrong and that I shouldn’t let others opinions stop me from being educated. But what if they try to hurt me, like I had to hurt them last year?’’

‘’I won’t let that happen,’’ her sister promised.

‘’What they made you do, us do, it’s not our fault.’’ I told her. Her sister smiled at me, thankful for the help.

‘’But I could have refused!’’ The girl sobbed.

‘’You know they would have hurt you.’’ I reminded.

‘’Y-y-you don’t think I’m a bad person?’’ She asked, this time her eyes stared directly into mine.

‘’Of course not, none us are. Slytherin does not equal evil. Our pasts don’t choose our futures, we do. It doesn’t matter what you did, it matters what you’re going to do. Are you going to be good?’’

She nodded, sniffling and rubbing her tears onto her sleeve. ‘’I-I’m going to be a doctor and work at St. Mungo’s to help people that are hurt!’’ She told me, beaming.

‘’That’s great!’’ I told her, ruffling her hair. ‘’See, you aren’t evil, and don’t let anyone tell you that you are.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ her sister said as the carriages stopped and everyone was ushered toward the school. ‘’She really needed that, we all did actually.’’ And with that, she turned and melded into the crowed.

 

When I entered Hogwarts, everything was perfect. Almost too perfect. Every brick was in its right place, every portrait hung strait. It was if the battle never happened. It was strange, disrespectful even. A chill ran down my spine as the memories of battle cries filled my ears. I turned away from the crowd, heading towards my common room. I wasn’t ready. I had thought I was, but it was merely an act. I was lying to myself, pretending I was okay with being back. Walking down the halls felt like a journey through time. I almost felt as though if I turned around I’d spot Potter, hiding behind a pillar, spying on me. But I knew he wouldn’t be there. And no one would be standing next to me, ready to cast a curse on my command. I knew the classes would be nearly empty. Too many had died. Many more had fled in shame.

 

When I entered the common room, I sat on the sofa. I wasn’t ready to go to bed, because I knew I’d be alone. At least in the common room I’d see others students, even if it would take a while. I sat, staring into the fire, waiting.

 

It took ages for the other students to show up, but they showed up nonetheless.There weren’t many, not as many as the years past. There were only a few dozen, if that. Their mood was somber as they entered. Some silently headed to their rooms, others stayed, aimlessly milling around the common room.

There was a first year sitting in front of the fire who began to sob.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ I asked, concerned, as I sat next to her.

‘’I don’t want to be evil!’’ She yelled, her face in her hands.

‘’Then don’t be,’’

‘’B-b-but I’m in Slytherin!’’ She reminded, looking up at me.

‘’Being in Slytherin doesn’t make you evil.’’

‘’But you’re evil.’’ 

‘’Says who?’’ 

‘’You’re a Death Eater,’’ She said, crossing her arms accusingly.

‘’My parents were Death Eaters,’’ I told her.

‘’Yeah, but-’’ 

‘’Listen,’’ I said standing, so everyone could hear. I got up on top of the coffee table and cleared my throat,’’Our parents are not us and we are not our parents! My mom likes seafood, but do I like seafood? No. Should I be forced to eat seafood just because my mom likes it? No. So what if my parents were Death Eaters? I can be whatever I want to be. We are more than our parents. We decide our own fates. We choose who we want to be. A Slytherin is not evil. I am not evil. You guys aren’t evil either. We shouldn’t let anyone tell us we are, just because of our parents, or what house we’re in, or both. Slytherins are ambitious, we get what we want. But we work for it, we don’t just take it. We may mess up at times, but who doesn’t? We shouldn’t let our pasts control us. We need to take back our lives!’’

Everyone around me began to cheer, clapping as I stepped down from the table.

‘’D-do you really mean that?’’ The girl asked.

‘’Yeah, I do.’’

‘’But, but the other kids, they booed when the sorting hat told me I was in Slytherin.’’

‘’Then that makes them evil, not you.’’

‘’R-really?’’

I nodded and she smiled, bringing me into a hug before turning and running to her room.

‘’Do you really mean we aren’t bad?’’ A first year boy asked, coming up behind me.

‘’Why would we be?’’ I asked him, crouching to be at eye level with him.

‘’M-my p-p-parents said that i-if I-I got sorted into Slytherin then I couldn’t come home.’’

‘’I’m sure they were only joking,’’ I told him, but he shook his head, tears falling from his eyes.

‘’Th-they were both Gryffindor and-and so were their parents and-and theirs.’’

‘’Just because you come from Gryffindors doesn’t mean you have to be one too.’’

‘’B-but what if they don’t want me anymore.’’

‘’Then they’ll be losing an amazing person.’’

‘’B-but what will I do?’’

‘’You can always come stay at my manor.’’

‘’R-really?’’

‘’Of course,’’ I stood, cupping my hands, ‘’That offer is open to anyone! If anyone’s parents don’t accept that you’re a Slytherin, my manor is always open!’’

‘’T-thanks!’’ The boy said, turning and rushing off to his own room.

I sighed, sitting back down on the sofa. It’s a shame what happens at Hogwarts. The feuds between houses, tearing friends and family’s apart. Why can’t we all just accept each other and treat each other equally. But that’s probably just wishful thinking.

 

I ended up falling asleep in the common room. But so did many other older students. That’s when I realized that no one was ready. No one was ready to enter their bedrooms and be forced to stare at the empty beds around them. Forced to imagine that maybe, just maybe, that the reason that the room was so still, so eerily silent, was because everyone else was sleeping. But the truth was, you were alone.

I quickly got ready and headed to class. I ignored the pangs of hunger, still unable to face the great hall. Still not ready to look at the gaps in each table. 

I entered Potions class and immediately,’’What are you doing here?’’

I looked up to see Granger, her arms crossed as she made her way over to me.

‘’I think I can ask you the same question.’’

‘’I asked first.’’

‘’Fine, if you must know, I didn’t do much learning last year, if you know what I mean. But the war’s over and I decided I needed to finish what I had started. There’s still a lot I need to learn.’’

‘’Well now that Harry and Ron aren’t here, I finally have a chance to actually learn, so you better not try anything that will distract me, got it?’’

I held up my arms in defense,’’Hey, you’re the one that came up to me. I already told you, I’m here to learn too.’’

‘’You better just be here to learn.’’

‘’I am, I swear.’’

‘’Ah, Malfoy, Granger, already disrupting class, on the first day, I see. Now you two can be partners for the rest of the year, and, even better, come back later for detention together. Sound fun? Good. Now sit down and let me teach,’’ Slughorn announced as he entered the room.

We both groaned and glared at each other.

‘’This is your fault,’’ Hermione hissed at me as Slughorn began explaining today’s potion to the class. 

‘’How? You’re the one who started it. You probably did it on purpose to get me as your partner, you know I’m the best potion maker in the school.’’

Hermione laughed,’’Yeah, that’s rich. Knowing you this is all part of some scheme.’’

‘’Paranoid much?’’

‘’You may now begin!’’ Slughorn called out.

‘’Great! Now we missed his instructions!’’ Hermione yelled at me.

‘’And that’s my fault?’’

‘’Yeah!’’

‘’We don’t need his instructions, I remember this potion from the other year, we need to add some eye of newt and-’’

‘’No, we need dandelion root.’’

‘’You don’t even know what we’re making!’’

‘’Neither do you!’’

Hermione and I began arguing, throwing random ingredients into the cauldron. Suddenly, a bright purple mist began to emerge from the pot.

‘’Get down!’’ Slughorn yelled. I grabbed Hermione and pulled her onto the floor, right as our concoction exploded, covering the class in a purple goo. Hermione and I looked at each other and then began laughing.

‘’Maybe three cups of flobberworm mucus is too much,’’Hermione admitted with a giggle.

‘’Yeah, and maybe I should have left out the dragon horn.’’

‘’Truce?’’ Hermione asked, holding out her hand.

‘’Truce,’’ I admitted, shaking her hand, then standing, pulling her up with me.

 

I finished my other classes, which were bleakly uneventful compared to Potions, and headed to detention. As I entered, Slughorn handed me a sponge and pointed at the goo residing over nearly every surface in the classroom.

‘’I want this room spotless, and no magic. I don’t care if it takes all night!’’ He scolded, crossing his arms. ‘’Maybe next time you’ll listen to my instructions!’’

I sighed, joining Hermione in the scrubbing.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ I apologized.

‘’It’s not your fault, we were both in the wrong. We should have put our differences aside and just paid attention, then none of this would have happened.’’

‘’I’m not apologizing for that.’’

‘’Oh,’’ she said in a small voice.

‘’Listen, I have a lot of regrets. I know I should have fought him, but I was scared, I know that’s no excuse… but he had my parents under his control, I-I couldn’t disobey them.’’

‘’I understand.’’

‘’I would have- wait, you understand?’’

‘’Yeah, Draco, you were just a kid, we all were. We just did what we had to.’’

‘’So you really forgive me?’’

‘’Yeah, Draco. I know in the past we’ve had our differences, but I can tell you’ve changed. Now that he’s gone, we all have.’’

‘’Do you think, perhaps, we could be friends?’’

‘’I’d like that, Draco.’’

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then, for the next five hours, we scrubbed.

 

When detention was over, I could no longer feel my fingers. But I didn’t care, I deserved it. Despite my hunger, I decided to skip dinner and instead headed to the library to study. I sat down at a table and pulled out a book, propping it open to the page we were doing in class and beginning to read.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Hermione asked, sliding into the seat across from me and plotting a pile of books on the table.

‘’I’m not hungry,’’ I lied with a shrug.

‘’Yeah, me neither,’’ she revealed, opening her book,’’But what are you doing here?’’

‘’Hey, believe it or not, I’m actually a pretty good student!’’

‘’Yeah, sure,’’ she said with a smirk.

I flicked my wand, closing her book.

‘’Hey, I was reading that!’’

‘’Shhh!’’ The librarian shushed us.

We looked at each other and silently giggled amongst ourselves.

 

The next morning, I felt as though I’d been hit by a bus. My stomach growled, begging me for food, it’d been nearly two days after all, but I ignored it. I couldn’t go to the great hall. I couldn’t bare the feeling of my classmates the burning gazes. Their hatred and their judgement. I already felt that each time I walked down the hall, but having everyone do it at once, it’d be too much.

I stumbled to Potions, my vision blurred. I sat, clutching the desk.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Hermione asked.

I nodded, my jaw clenched. 

‘’Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?’’

I shook my head. ‘’I-I’m just hungry.’’

‘’When was the last time you’ve eaten?’’

‘’When I was at home.’’

Hermione gasped, ‘’Draco, you can’t go that long without food.’’

‘’I know, I just, I can’t make myself enter the great hall.’’

‘’Yeah… me either.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’It was hard enough entering the castle itself, you know? I haven’t been in the great hall yet, I just can’t.’’

‘’But you’ve eaten?’’

‘’Yeah, come with me after class, I’ll show you.’’

I nodded and then made sure to listen very carefully to Professor Slughorn's instructions this time.

 

After one of the longest classes of my life, the bell finally rang. Hermione grabbed me, dragging me down the hall. She went up to a portrait, and tickled it? And then, what could only happen at a magical school, a door swung open to reveal a kitchen.

‘’How’d you learn that?’’ I asked, amazed.

‘’Ron and Harry used to eat a lot.’’

I laughed before shoving a platter of crackers and cheese into my mouth. I let out a sigh of relief.

‘’Should I leave you two alone?’’ Hermione asked. I rolled my eyes, playfully punching her arm. She punched me back, hard.

‘’Ow!’’ I yelled as I finished eating.

‘’You started it!’’

We finished eating and both headed our separate ways, to our next classes.

 

Like the day before, Hermione and I met in the library rather than going to dinner.

‘’Hermione?’’ I said, looking up from my book.

‘’Hmm?’’ She replied, her eyes still scanning the pages.

I put my hand over her book, covering the words and forcing her to pay attention to me. She looked up at me, annoyed.

‘’What?’’ She whined.

‘’I think we need to face our fears.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’We can’t avoid the great hall any longer.’’

‘’Why not?’’

‘’It’s time we move forward, everyone else has. You’re afraid of seeing ghosts, and I’m afraid of the living seeing me. Together we can face them.’’

‘’Are you sure?’’

‘’Yeah, I think I am.’’

She looked down at the ground and took in a deep breath. 

‘’Okay,’’ she nodded,’’L-let’s do it.’’

With trembling hands, we gathered up our stuff and began making our way down the corridor. We walked at the slowest possible speed, yet our hearts were going as fast as they could. We stood outside the doors, and then our eyes met each other. We nodded and with a deep breath pushed open the doors.

Time stood still as I followed her into the room. Those around us were motionless, their eyes trailing behind us as I sat next to her at Gryffindor table. All hearts seemed to beat as one in that moment as the room filled with disbelief. Then, the most amazing thing happened, a Ravenclaw stood, and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting with her sister. Then a Hufflepuff joined his friend at the Gryffindor table. The room was filled with noise as students began to move. The teachers stood still, as if unsure what to do. McGonagall's face beamed with pride, as though she’d been waiting years for this moment. I turned to look at Hermione, a grin plastered to my face. She grinned back, we had done it.

2 Months later

‘’So, Draco, what are you doing for the holidays?’’ Hermione asked as we finished up the potion we had been creating.

I shrugged,’’Probably just going to stay here. You?’’

‘’I was going to go home, but then Harry and Ron invited me to come stay with them at Grimmauld Place. They’ve been staying there for a while and have it all decorated.’’

‘’Oh, that sounds fun.’’

‘’You should come!’’

‘’Really?’’

‘’Yeah, you’ve been a great friend to me and I’d love to see you become close with Ron and Harry. I’m sure you guys would be great friends if you gave each other the chance.’’

‘’Are you sure they’d be okay with me coming, I don’t want to intrude on your Christmas.’’

‘’It’ll be fun, please come?’’

‘’Yeah, okay!’’ I agreed.

 

Hermione and I stood outside the door, our luggage in hand. She gave me a thumbs up and I smiled at her as she unlocked the door and entered.

‘’We’re here!’’ Hermione called and Ron and Harry ran excitedly into the room, and then stopped.

‘’What the bloody hell is he doing here?’’ Ron asked, pointing at me.

‘’I told you I had invited Draco!’’

‘’Well I didn’t think you were being serious!’’

Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering, ‘’Boys,’’ under her breath. I laughed and Harry glared daggers at me.

‘’Show a little more hospitality, Potter,’’ I joked.

‘’No one invited you here, Malfoy,’’ Harry sneered.

‘’I did!’’ Hermione reminded,’’Now help us carry our stuff to our rooms.’’

Harry and Ron grabbed my stuff begrudgingly, and carried it down the hall, tossing it into an empty room.

‘’Hey, be careful!’’ I called after them,’’I have valuables in there!’’

‘’I think you may be pushing it,’’ Hermione said and I shrugged.

‘’You have them wrapped around your finger, so they’ll do whatever you say, and you told them to help me, so they’ll help me’’ I reminded her.

‘’That is true.’’

‘’Use your power wisely.’’

‘’Or, I could use it to do this,’’ She smirked at me, pulling out a game of Twister from her bag,’’Game night!’’ She called.

She set up the game, making us each take turns battling to see who could endure the most pain.

‘’That’s cheating!’’ I called, as Harry sat on me.

‘’There are no rules against using your opponent as a chair!’’

‘’Is there a rule against this?” I asked, collapsing onto the mat and causing Harry to fall on top of me.

‘’You lost!’’ He called in between laughs.

‘’It was a tie!’’

‘’Was not!’’

‘’Was too!’’

‘’Rematch!’’ Hermione yelled out.

‘’I have 5 sickles on Harry!’’ Ron bet.

‘’Then I’m about to be 5 sickles richer!’’ Hermione said, taking his bet.

‘’In your dreams!’’ Ron said.

Harry and I both ended up in a completely ridiculous position, but we both refused to fall. 

‘’Hermione, spin already, I can’t feel my legs!’’ Harry pleaded, his face contorted in pain.

‘’Give up yet, Potter?’’ I asked, my face inches from his.

‘’You wish!’’

I winked at him.

‘’Wah-’’ He muttered wobbling and losing his balance. He collapsed and I stood, victorious.

‘’Yes!’’ Hermione cheered, grabbing 5 sickles from Ron’s hands.

‘’No!’’ He cried.

‘’I’m going to bed now!’’ Harry said, storming off.

‘’Sore loser!’’ I called after him.

‘’It is getting pretty late,’’ Ron agreed.

‘’Yeah, we should probably get to bed too,’’ Hermione agreed. ‘’It’s big day tomorrow,’’ she said excitedly.

‘’Night!’’ Her and Ron said in unision, heading down the hall to their rooms.

 

I sat on the couch, staring into the fire and reflecting on today’s events. 

‘’I don’t like you being here,’’ Harry said, coming up to me.

‘’I thought you were going to bed,’’ I said, indifferent about his comment.

‘’I was, but I don’t trust you to be out here alone.’’

‘’Listen, just because you lost at Twis-’’

‘’I don’t care about that! I care about the fact that you worked for Voldemort.’’

‘’He made us all do things we didn’t want to. He started a war and made us his soldiers. But he’s gone now. We’re free.’’

‘’What do you mean by ‘we’? You were working with him!’’

‘’Do you think I wanted to do those things? Hurt everyone around me? Do you think I want to be hated and alone?’’

‘’Then why’d you follow him?’’

‘’What do you think he would have done, Potter?’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Bloody hell, Harry! My parents were DEATH EATERS! Do you think he would have taken the news well that I was helping you? Do you have any idea what he would have done to them? I- I had to…’’ My head fell and tears escaped my eyes.

‘’Draco, I’m sorry, I had no idea.’’

‘’Of course you didn’t. You never stopped to think about the other side. You never stopped to think that perhaps Slytherin’s were people too.’’

‘’Draco, I-’’

‘’I wanted to fight against him. I wanted to. But I couldn’t fight them. My mom, my aunt, Father…. Everyone with him, I knew each and every one. They used to come to my house when I was a boy. They taught me how to fly. They showed me the best strategies in wizard chess. I-I couldn’t kill them, even if it made me the villain.’’

I felt Harry’s arms around me, pulling me close to him as I began to shake. Memories began running through my mind. So many had died. They were only fighting for what they believed in. Why should that make them evil while the one’s who killed them become praised as heroes?

‘’It’s over,’’ Harry reminded me.

‘’But the pain is still there. The memories.’’

‘’I know. But we’re together.’’

‘’I thought I was evil.’’

‘’I thought that too. But maybe I should start hearing others stories before I judge them.’’

I nodded, standing and wiping the tears. 

‘’I’m going to bed,’’ I said.

‘’Are you okay?’’ He asked me.

‘’Yeah, I’ll be fine.’’ I said as I turned and walked away.

 

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of hot chocolate.

‘’Something smells good,’’ I said as I entered the kitchen.

‘’Help yourself,’’ Hermione said, handing me a mug. I smiled inhaling it’s delicious aroma.

‘’Thanks,’’ I said, taking a sip.

Ron and Harry ran into the kitchen, covered in snow.

‘’We finished the snowman!’’ Harry yelled, grabbing a mug off the counter and downing its contents in one go.

‘’It’s wicked!’’ Ron revealed, bringing Hermione into a hug. She squealed as the wet snow pressed against her skin.

‘’Can we do presents now, please?’’ Ron begged, giving Hermione puppy dog eyes. She sighed then nodded. Ron cheered, turning and running into the living room.

We sat around the tree and Hermione passed out the gifts.

‘’Sorry, Harry and I didn’t get you anything, we didn’t think you’d actually come.’’ Ron apologized.

‘’It’s okay, the experiences of the past day is enough. I got you guys something thought.’’ I said, pulling two boxes out from under the tree.

They opened them, ripping away the wrapping paper.

‘’Christmas cookies!’’ Harry announced. Ron already had one shoved in his mouth.

‘’Yeah, well, Hermione told me that you two like food.’’

Hermione laughed, shoving my arm.

‘’Well you did!’’

They finished opening their gifts from each other and Hermione handed me a box.

‘’You didn’t have to get me anything!’’

‘’I know, I wanted to.’’

I teared away the wrapping, revealing a green sweater with a silver D on it. I hugged it close to me then slipped it over my head.

‘’I love it, thank you.’’

‘’You’re welcome. Molly makes one for us every year, and I figured that you should have one too.’’

‘’I have a gift for you too,’’ I said, pulling a small box out of my pocket.

She opened the lid, revealing a silver snake necklace.

‘’I’m officially making you an honorary Slytherin.’’ I told her, clasping the necklace around her neck.

‘’Thank you!’’ She said, wrapping her arms around me.

 

We finished opening our gifts and then threw away the excess paper. I stood next to the fire, warming my hands.

‘’I’m happy you're here,’’ Harry revealed, coming up to me.

‘’I thought that you didn’t like me being here,’’I reminded him.

‘’Well I changed my mind.’’

‘’Potter.’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Look up,’’I said. He glanced up at the mistletoe hanging above us. His cheeks turned red.

‘’I-uh-’’ He began, but I stopped him, grabbing his face and pulling it in for a kiss.

‘’I knew it’d work,’’ Hermione said behind us.

‘’Huh?’’ We said, turning to look at her.

‘’Here’s your bloody sickles!’’ Ron called, handing her some money and walking away.

‘’Well they took that well.''

‘’I’m really happy you came here,’’ Harry said.

‘’Me too.’’


End file.
